What Now part 2
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: This is the 2nd part of what happen after Voyager got back to the Alfa Quadrant. Having been strong armed by the Federation and finding themselves back in the Delta Quadrant. The need to produce babies have lead to some surprising changes. Chakotay/OC, Chakotay/Kathryn, Seven/2 OC and more.


**Alright, ready to find out 'will they or won't they'?**

**This chapter is a bit risque', but not smutty.**

**Chapter 1**

Kathryn had been stewing in her quarters. Finale she couldn't take it. She stormed out and down the hall towards Airiann's quarters. She pressed the chime to enter and then thought. The Hell with this and stormed in.

She looked around and saw Chakotay with Airiann's feet in his lap. Both were slightly out of breath and their faces were somewhat red.

"What the Hell is going on here Chakotay? You cancel dinner with me saying something came up! Then I message you about coffee and you say you're still busy! Just how busy have you been?" Kathryn placed her hands on her hips. Glaring at the both of them but focusing more on Chakotay.

Airiann could feel the jealousy pouring out of the captain. She had never felt anything like it before. She decided it was time to push her captain over the edge.

Answering before Chakotay could, "With all due respect captain. You don't own him! He can spend his free time however he wants. With whoever he wants!" Airiann put her feet on the floor and using Chakotay's knee to help herself stand. She continued, "And before you start quoting regulation to the both of us. We have not shown any public displays of affection. Not one kiss or inappropriate touch. If one or both of us decided to leave Star Fleet, when we get home. We would be free to do as we please."

Chakotay swallowed hard, he couldn't believe his ears. What was Airiann doing!?

Kathryn was throwing more mental daggers. She wanted to rip both their heads off.

Airiann was enjoying herself a little too much. But as she stepped in front of Chakotay, blocking Kathryn's view of him. "And one more thing. For someone who prides themselves on being an adventurous but analytical. You can be naïve and a little bit of a bully." Airiann couldn't help but smirk, she could feel the ping of Kathryn being struck dumb.

Kathryn's heart was racing as Airiann laid into her. She wanted to argue but she couldn't seem to form words. She wanted to see Chakotay's face but Airiann was blocking her view. As Airiann called her a bully, Chakotay stood and placed a hand on Airiann's shoulder. Kathryn wasn't one to back down, but her knees felt weak. She broke eye contact with Airiann and palmed the door open. She needed to get back to her quarters before she broke down. These dam hormones would be the end of her.

As soon as Kathryn walked out Chakotay turned Airiann to face him. "You want to explain that?" Airiann seemed to be ready to hyperventilate. He helped her to sit and pulled a chair up to sit across from her. "Well?" He waited.

Airiann let out a breath, "She's fancy's you… bad. I'm surprised she didn't throw something at me."

"Then what was that?" Chakotay didn't like seeing Kathryn upset and couldn't figure out why Airiann would speak to her that way.

"Just pouring fuel on the fire," She smiled.

"I don't understand."

"Of course, you don't, you're a human male. In short human women are strange irrational creatures. I should know, I'm mostly human. You'll never have a better chance than right now. Her hormones are all over the place, yes. But she wants more than anything for you to come after her, right now."

Chakotay looked at her in disbelief, "She furious! I'll be lucky if she doesn't use a phrase on me."

"Chakotay, we were both sitting here pining. And I just paved you a path into the Captain's arms. Now get going! Be a little masterful and don't leave unless security makes you. It's all or nothing, Right Now!"

Chakotay stood up and putting his chair back. His brow was knitted. He wasn't sure about this. But their conversations normal were about their unrequited loves. He stopped before he got to the door. "Your absolute sure about this?" "Yes! Masterful, you love her, and she loves you. Regulations be dammed! And if nothing else, think what would a Maquie do." She gave him a wink and a smile.

He smiled just enough to show his dimples. "Alright I'm going, but you have to go find your Ensign. Regulations be Dammed!" He watched her tilt her head the way she did before she protested something. "I mean it! Go find him. All or nothing!" He watched her sigh and nodded her head. She stood and headed for her computer.

'Masterful' he thought walking down the hall at a fast pace. 'Masterful' don't leave unless security makes him. He repeated to himself as he walked. He got to her door. Using his override, he opened the door and walked in.

The computer told her, Dolph was on duty in the armory. She wasn't sure what to do. "Sage to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here."

She paused long enough for Tuvok to speak again, "Officer Sage, are you alright?"

She swallowed, "Would it be possible for you to send Ensign Forrest to my quarters?"

"Are you in need of a security detail?"

"No," she said with a timid tone. "But when his shift is over, I'd like to speak with him."

Tuvok paused, "I see."

"By the way, Commander Chakotay has gone to see the Captain."

"I see."

"Don't be surprised if she calls for you."

"Is this why you are seeking out the Ensign?"

"I figured if I contacted you. I wouldn't be allowed to lose my nerve."

There was a pause, "I will send him to you shortly."

Airiann thought he sounded happy, for a Vulcan, but wasn't going to call him on it. Wait did he say shortly?

10 minutes later there was a chime are her door. She tried to calm her breathing as she let him in.

Dolph was standing at her door hands in front of him for a change. "Petty Officer Sage, Commander Tuvok said you required my presents."

She motioned for him to enter, "Yes, I did. I know you are still on duty. That's why I asked Tuvok to send you. However, I meant when your shift was over."

She saw a small smile as he raised his eyebrow. "What is it you require? Commander Tuvok said I was at your disposal until the end of my shift."

Her breathing speed up, Tuvok must really approve, that helps. "I think I need to sit down."

He reached out and took her hand. Helping her to the couch and pulling the same chair Chakotay had just been sitting on up to her.

With the skin on skin contact he was able to feel her happy anxiety. Perhaps he could make even more progress in getting to know her better. His feeling for her of late had been getting stronger. The long-standing esteem could finally become more. Perhaps it was her scent, since becoming pregnant. He often felt very jealous when he saw or hear about her spending time with another male. He was fairly sure his Pon Far was still 2 years away. But being a mixed breed, it was not as regular as a full Vulcan.

As soon as Kathryn walked in her quarters. She braced her hands on her table. Seeing the small vase on the table she kept the flowers, Chakotay would bring her in. She picked it up and through it across the room, smashing it against the wall. The tears she was holding back started to fall.

Without a chime her door slid open and someone stepped in. She straightens herself and wiped her tears away before turning around. It was Chakotay, how dare he.

"GET OUT!" She commanded with a tremble to her voice. The look he gave her made her swallow. She'd never seen that look in 7 years. He closed the distance in a second. She raised her hand to hit her com badge. He snatched it off her chest. He took his off and through them across the room. "I Said Get Out!" She said in her ferrous Captain voice. But she was backing up as he stepped into her.

"Computer, instate program Canary 321," Chakotay said. He stalked up to her, backing her up against the wall. She had nowhere left to go. All or nothing he told himself.

Her eyes were locked with his. Trying desperately to not show her nervousness. She watched his eye turn feral. She'd only seen that look once before. His lips descended onto hers in a feverish kiss. His hands seemed to be everywhere, setting her skin on fire. Her hands had been on his chest. But without her telling them to. One snaked around his neck and into his hair. It had been so long, since she was held with such passion. She couldn't help but smile when he let out a growl like moan. After air became a necessity, he broke the kiss. Kathryn realize she had her other hand grabbing his jacket. Holding him as close as she could, in her condition. The look he gave her made her giddy and petrified. He still didn't say anything to her.

He scooped her up bridal style and made his way to the bed. He thought how handy it was that she hadn't made her bed. He placed her down on the bed. He removed her cardigan and turned his attention to her herringbone dress.

Kathryn's body was on fire. Despite being 6 months pregnant, she had kept in shape. But how could this be happening. Chakotay was removing her dress and she was letting him. She was left in her undergarments. He pulled off his jacket and shirt before he joined her. Taking his time leaving a trail of kissing down her body.

"So… not an empath."

She shook her head.

"Why hide that you're telepathic?" He was playing with her hair, stroking it. They both were in shock that they were having such an intimate conversation. And having the physical contact that made deception almost impossible.

He was sitting at the one end of the sofa. A pillow against his side to make it more comfortable for her to lean up against him. His right arm around her resting on her stomach and the other stroking her hair. They had admitted their physical attraction for each other. But they needed this conversation before they could proceed anything further. A telepath shouldn't just jump into bed with someone. And as a rule, Vulcans do not engage in casual sex.

She summoned her courage, "Because, just like the Romulans are a relation to Vulcans. My father is a rare off breed of Betazoid. They are… like leprechauns. Talked about as folklore or myth."

"I see."

She put her right hand on top of his. Trying to convey the things she couldn't find the words to say. After a few seconds Dolph sat up pulling Airiann up onto his lap. She couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. He kissed her, with their abilities. A lot more was going on than just a kiss.

Lt Gibson had bridge duty, when a security problem had blocked all communication and locks from the Captain's and Chakotay's quarters. Lt Gibson alerted Tuvok to the problem. Tuvok said he would take care of it. He had 2 security officers and the evening engineer meet him on the officer's deck. To his surprise they were not able to break the lockout. After 10 minutes the lockout seemed to just evaporate. As if it had never happened.

Tuvok told everyone to remain outside as he used his override to enter the Captain's quarters.

The soft whimpering Kathryn was making, just made Chakotay double his efforts. Until she finely went boneless crying out his name. He kissed his way back up her body. There was no time to speak as they both heard Tuvok's voice, coming from her sitting room.

"Captain? Commander?"

"Oh god," Kathryn breathed out.

Chakotay calming got up and pulled the sheet over her as he called out to Tuvok. "Tuvok, is there a problem?" Chakotay met Tuvok at the entrance to the bedroom.

Tuvok could already smell the scent of sex in the air. So, he was not at all surprised to see the Captain in her bed clutching a sheet to her. Chakotay was only in his pants with a noticeable budge in the front. "There was some kind of malfunction which was effecting only yours and the Captains quarters. It seems the problem has been resolved." "I see," Chakotay said not missing the double meaning. Tuvok continued, "I will have a full diagnostic done. However, in the Captain's current pregnant state. I believe someone should remain with her. In case it should happen again. If you wouldn't mind Commander, I think it best someone stay the night here."

Chakotay looked over at Kathryn, "I wouldn't mind at all. If that's alright with you?" Kathryn looked wide eyed at Chakotay and then Tuvok. She didn't trust her voice, nodding her approval. Tuvok nodded to the Captain and then Chakotay before leaving.

Chakotay walked back to a very embarrass Kathryn. Removing the last of his close before crawling back into bed. Laying on his side he brought her back flush with his front. When Kathryn could speak, "I don't understand? Did he..." Chakotay helped her to turn over. She looked him in his eyes. "Tuvok...his behavior or your sudden... zealous behavior." "What don't you understand? I'm done waiting! (his eyes danced) If I have to resign or Mutiny consider it done." He caught her hand as it traced his tattoo and kissed it.

"But Airiann?"

"What about my little sister?"

"Sister?"

Chakotay brushed a stray hair from her face and behind her ear. "Airiann has no family at all. That's why she wants kids. She's tired of being alone. She knows I am too. She's asked me to be an uncle for her kids. That's all." He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Just an uncle? What about you calling her possum?"

"You've never had a nickname, from a family member. (he placed a kiss the inside of her wrist) I started calling her that, to help her relax and it worked. We laugh, joke and when she bad, I tickle her feet." He grabbed Kathryn's side right where he knew she was ticklish.

She immediately began to laugh begging him to stop. He had found that spot while on New Earth. "But what about-" she was cut off by a kiss. It started slow but quickly turned more passionate.

He broke their kiss, "You talk too much Kathryn." He flashed his dimples and wiggled his eyebrows. "You can't be serious. Now? I'm 6 months pregnant." "You can always call security on me? Because I'm not leave… Ever!" He leaned and purred the last part behind her ear. "I love you and you can either let me in or put me in the brig."

She crumbled. The last of the wall she had carefully built just crumbed. She knew he meant what he said. She didn't want him in the brig. She wanted him right where he was. In her bed, now and always. She brought his lips to hers. "I did recently read that intimacy is possible. Though you need to be careful." Chakotay's heart jumped, along with something else. "Yes, I have been told it is healthy for the mother and child. I also know the positions that will be more comfortable for you."

Kathryn grinned from ear to ear. "Of course, you're always so very through."

**We're not done yet. Besides the birth of the babies. There are a few more surprises, before they get home.**


End file.
